


【玹容 Jaeyong】世界唯一的你 Lonely Star （上）

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名。写太长了所以分篇。校园/初恋/灵异/失忆-“只有你看得见我。”--夏日燥热的空气中是阵阵聒噪的蝉鸣，心底突然出现的小鹿狠命地冲撞着，撞碎了沉积的雪。融化的雪水在两人间无声地流淌，从一个人的心里悄无声息地淌到另一个的心底去。





	【玹容 Jaeyong】世界唯一的你 Lonely Star （上）

窗外飘进清脆的鸟鸣，郑在玹抹了抹脸睁开睡意惺忪的双眼。  
他感觉自己全身上下都仿佛被重型卡车碾过一样，无处不酸痛难忍。可是自己昨天明明只是正常地吃晚饭、写作业、洗澡睡觉而已，身体异常的状况令他皱起眉头。和睡意挣扎了好半天，郑在玹半支起身，抓过床边挂着的校服衬衫。  
迷糊地脱掉睡衣后，他不经意扫了眼自己的上半身，睡意瞬间去了大半。

白皙的皮肤上横亘着好几条触目惊心的疤痕，就连自己的右臂也爬着长长一条狰狞的疤。郑在玹不可置信地抚摸着自己身体，凹凸不平的触感令他有种毛骨悚然的感觉，仿佛在摸陌生人的躯体一般。  
他完全不记得自己什么时候受的伤，更完全不清楚为什么自己身上会出现这么多疤痕。

恍惚地换完衣服拉开门，正在灶台前忙碌的母亲抬眼看见他立刻笑起来：“闰伍起来啦！快去刷牙，然后来吃东西，今天做了你喜欢的味噌拉面！~”  
“妈妈早上好。” 朝母亲笑了一下，推开厕所门时郑在玹的嘴角立刻垮下来，刚刚看见自己身体可怖情况带来的冲击感仍盘桓在他脑中。他拼命地回忆近日发生的事情，却什么特殊的地方也想不起来。

“爸爸已经去上班了吗？”  
郑在玹拉开椅子在餐桌旁坐下，低头往嘴里送了一口面，平常喜欢的面条现在味同嚼蜡。  
“你爸今早就要赶KTX去水原市开会，天刚亮就走了，早饭都来不及吃。” 母亲把几叠小菜放到郑在玹面前，在他对面坐下也开始吃起来。

“妈，” 犹豫了很久后郑在玹终于忍不住抬头，“你、你知道我右手的疤是怎么回事吗？.....我不知道怎么搞的.....突然什么也想不起来了.......”  
“疤？什么疤？” 母亲疑惑地看着他，然后笑了，“不会还没睡醒吧。”

郑在玹愣住，自己右手臂的疤那么明显，是完全无法遮挡忽略的程度。他把右手横在母亲面前，白皙的肌肤上蜿蜒着一条长长扭曲的红色疤痕，“就是这个。”  
母亲把手放到他手臂上摸了摸，看着他无奈笑了起来，“闰伍你在说什么啊，还没睡醒吧，哪来的疤呀。这样，我给你拍一张，你自己看看，晃神了吧。” 说着抓起桌上的手机拍了张照片，递给郑在玹，“你自己看，怎么了今天这是，什么疤呀。”

郑在玹紧紧盯着手机屏，背后浮上一层薄薄的冷汗。他看了看自己的右手臂，伸手摸了摸，再死死盯住手机屏上的照片。  
不可能，这不可能..........他用力掐了下自己的大腿，锐利的疼痛感提醒他不是在做梦。但是要怎么解释眼前的事情.......手机上的照片里自己的手臂依然光洁如昔。  
“妈、妈妈，你先吃，我去一趟厕所洗洗脸，有点困。”  
“去吧去吧！等会儿还要上课，好好醒醒神。”

一关上厕所门郑在玹立刻掀起衣服拿起手机拍了下自己上身。  
握住手机屏的手开始颤抖，他把手放到自己胸口和腹部感触着微微凸起的疤痕，死死盯着镜子里纵横交错的伤疤。

照片里他身上的皮肤光滑无暇，连一星点红斑都找不到。

\----------  
“在玹早上好啊！~” 金道英笑着朝他打了个招呼，“怎么啦，脸色这么差。”  
郑在玹笑了下在他身后的位置坐下，从书包里掏出课本放到桌上，想了想忍不住把右手搁到桌中央，“道英，你看一下我的手臂。”  
“干嘛？炫耀你的好皮肤吗~我又不是女孩子可不会羡慕，别太自恋了哦~” 金道英大笑道。  
郑在玹抿了抿嘴白了他一眼，随即表情凝重起来，“你、你觉得我的手臂有什么异样吗？”  
“你到底在搞什么啊今天？好啦好啦，这么好的皮肤，比女孩子的还光滑白皙，粉粉嫩嫩的，我很羡慕，好了吧~” 金道英翻个白眼露出无奈的表情。

郑在玹紧紧盯着自己手臂上的疤沉默了一会儿，随后抬起头笑起来，脸上浮起酒窝：“当然是开玩笑啊！~逗你啦！”  
“金道英，来办公室帮我整理下作业本！” 数学老师出现在门口喊道。“哦好！”身为数学课代表的金道英应声后立刻起身，走前重重拍了下郑在玹的肩，“你这小子！”

郑在玹一直眯着眼睛笑着，连自己脸上笑容凝固了都未曾发觉。随后他感觉有道视线黏在他身上，炽热感仿佛要灼烧尽他的身体。  
郑在玹转过头，眼里映入一张玩偶般精致立体的脸，带着熟悉的生人勿进冷冰冰的表情，一对漆黑的瞳仁正幽深难测地注视着他。

“早上好泰容哥！~”  
对上郑在玹的目光后黑曜石露出一瞬间的怔忡，郑在玹好像听到他极轻地喃喃自语了句“你真的可以看得见我。” 不过实在太轻了几乎化在了风里，应该是幻听吧。  
紧接着冰山咔啦裂了一条缝，李泰容勾起嘴角回以可称作温柔的微笑，“早上好。” 随后在旁边的位置坐下。

郑在玹不可置信地僵住，刚刚李泰容居然对他笑了！这好像是他第一次看见李泰容笑，而且居然还回应了他的招呼! 现在告诉他猪会长翅膀飞上天他都信！

-  
开学时老师安排李泰容坐在自己身边。秉着和每个人好好相处的精神，郑在玹笑着朝他打招呼，李泰容却看都没看他一眼直接坐下，然后就面无表情低着头在本子上乱画着图，完全一副拒人于千里之外的态度。

“什么嘛，拽什么啊。”体育活动时金道英朝他吐槽。  
远处李泰容一个人冷着脸抱胸站在树荫里，离所有同学都远远的，仿佛与周围世界都隔绝了一样。西伯利亚的雪都好私凝结在了那剑般凌厉的眉角上，眉下深邃的眼里眼珠子黑得看不清情绪。

“我妈妈说呢，如果遇到缺乏爱的人，那就先给他爱。因为这样的人不是缺乏爱，而是需要爱。” 郑在玹喝了一口水，闲闲笑着说。

金道英转过头露出受不了的表情上下瞅了眼他："哇你这小子.....真是受不了你了......出生在情人节就还真是情人节男孩啊！”

郑在玹笑了起来，站起身拉他往篮球场走去，“走吧！继续打!~”  
七八个女生抿着嘴笑着站在场边，几个热情的直接喊起来：“在玹学长加油！”  
郑在玹拨了拨汗湿的头发，回以灿烂的笑容。

-  
李泰容坐下后整了整领口，抬眼看见愣住的郑在玹又笑了，但很快就换上凝重的表情。  
他紧紧盯着郑在玹右手臂上的疤痕，手腕动了动好像想伸出手触碰，但终究还是搁回了腿上。

“很疼吧。”  
郑在玹听见李泰容轻念道。

他可以看见我的疤。  
虽然今天一反常态又笑又主动交流的李泰容很奇怪，但是“对方居然能看见自己的疤!"这一念头第一时间迅速占据了郑在玹的全部思维。  
“你、你能看见.....”

“来~尝一尝我妈妈做的章鱼小丸子~” 郑在玹没有来得及说完就被人拍了一下，转头就是班里日裔学生中本悠太灿烂的笑容，“他们都尝过了，全部赞不绝口！”  
斜对面的英语课代表边绑头发边附和道：“真的比外面卖的还好吃！”  
郑在玹叉起一颗放进嘴里，外脆里糯，不过他现在的心思全都放在李泰容能看见自己的疤这件事上。笑着夸赞了几句后，他正想转头问李泰容吃不吃，中本悠太就往他旁边的位置一努嘴：“那个谁又没来啊。”

郑在玹僵硬地转头看向李泰容的位置，李泰容明明就坐在那里。  
李泰容看着一脸震惊的郑在玹回以极浅的笑。

“他不是经常翘课吗，早习惯了！”  
“所以考试成绩每次都是倒数啊！上次数学最后几道题他居然就直接空着交了，真有够拽的。”  
“本身就是留了两级的，这么看说不定还要继续留下去永远都毕不了业了。”  
“整天傲着张脸也不知道给谁看。”  
“不过他长得真的好帅啊！~”  
“帅有什么用！脾气臭的要死，就没见他笑过。”  
“我好像都还没跟他说过话。”  
“很正常，跟他讲十句话他有五句不理你最多点个头剩下五句是‘嗯’。”  
“哈哈哈你学的也太像了吧笑死我了! ”  
“哇就他那种杀人般的眼神，冷冰冰的，被扫一眼我都要冻住了好吧！”

身边同学纷扰喧嚣的讨论声仿佛从很远的地方飘来打在耳膜上，郑在玹盯着李泰容的脸，琥珀色的眼睛情绪复杂，“你......”  
李泰容依然挂着浅笑，一副满不在乎的样子。

“只有你看得见我。”  
冰山像被明媚的阳光照耀而彻底融化。

-  
“你居然敢跟到这来。”  
李泰容转过身，虽然这么说着但脸上却挂着淡笑。

今天一天的课郑在玹都没怎么听进去，脑子乱哄哄的。我身上的疤是怎么回事？为什么只有我和李泰容可以看见？李泰容为什么好像变了一个人似的？为什么悠太他们全部都看不到李泰容?他明明就坐在那里啊！李泰容说只有我看得见他，这是什么意思？为什么只有我可以看见他？各种各样的问题挤得他大脑都快爆掉了。  
午饭时他被金道英拉去打篮球，根本来不及问。下午回来时看见李泰容还坐在那里，他不知为何松了一口气。李泰容当时怔怔地看向窗外，不知道在想什么，看见他进来后抬头对他淡淡笑了一下。李泰容现在好像莫名变得很爱笑，虽然还是感觉不可思议，不过笑起来的李泰容棱角毕收，不再像之前一样浑身都带着刺，整个人显得柔和得很。  
下课后他看见李泰容离开，立刻抓起书包跟了过去。

这里是学校废弃的琴房，面积还算大，而且好像被人定期打扫过，并没有很多灰尘。潮湿的霉味淡淡萦绕着，但并不难闻。

“你----”  
“你会弹钢琴对不对，之前音乐课上你不是弹过吗。我想听你弹琴，可以吗？” 李泰容淡笑着打断了他的话，黑色双眸盈着清光。

虽然对这突如其来的要求感到错愕，不过郑在玹还是坐到房中央的旧钢琴边，挠了挠头：“我有阵子没练了，现在可能弹得不太好。” 

然而他的指尖一接触到琴键，立刻被身体里不知名的力量驱动流畅地在琴键上滑动，陌生而熟悉的动人旋律倾泻而出充盈于琴房里。  
郑在玹不记得自己之前弹过甚至听过这首曲子，但是手指弹动地如此熟练，曲调也带着莫名的熟悉感，仿佛是直接从他身体里流泻出来得一般。

不仅于此，他发现喉腔里的声带也不受控制振动起来，陌生但又好像本身就是他想唱出来的句子不由自主从双唇吐出：“......无声无息，渗透于季节缝隙之间的你。不要短暂休息，请一直在这里停留....更加想要你，不管这现实多么沉重。我爱你，我爱你，向你传达我全部的心意。我会分担你的伤痛，现在就想奔向你身边，我的每一瞬间都想要你.....”

郑在玹呆呆愣住，手指也忘了弹动，自己唱出口的直白爱语令他的大脑一片空白。明明是完全陌生的曲子，完全陌生的歌词，但这种淡淡萦绕的熟悉感是怎么回事？心脏泛上来的酸涩与甜蜜感又是怎么回事？就好像，就好像这就是他自己写的曲子，自己写的歌词，然而他又什么都想不起来.......

他僵硬地转头看向李泰容，不知道为什么，他突然有冲上去把李泰容抱进怀里紧紧搂住的冲动。但他被自己的这个想法吓了一跳！明明和李泰容平常的来往都少得可怜，大多数交流都是他单向的友好打招呼而已。可是想抱住这个人甚至吻他的欲望又这么真实.....等下，吻他？！天啊自己到底怎么了！郑在玹被自己身体里慢涌的情感震惊，动也不动凝固在琴凳上。  
不过......那对墨色瞳仁里盈动的是水光吗？.......不会吧，只是灯光的反射而已吧......他为什么一副要哭了的样子？

“在玹，闭上眼睛。”  
什么？他居然叫自己在玹？闭上眼睛，为什么要让我闭上眼睛。他怎么又笑了，他到底要做什么？好乱，头好痛，好累，不想思考了......为什么会很想听他的话.....那就照他说的做吧......他叫我闭上眼睛.....那就闭上吧......

郑在玹的心脏快跳出来了！薄薄眼皮下的眼珠快速滚动着，睫毛也剧烈震颤起来。  
柔软湿润的触感从他的双唇传到脑里，做梦般的非现实感与嘴唇上真切的触感在他脑中拉锯着，他已经完全无法思考了。

李泰容在吻他。  
李泰容在吻他！

李泰容温柔地捧住郑在玹的脸，细瘦的手指轻轻搭在后者两颊，低头轻柔地蹭着郑在玹柔软弹性的唇瓣。进而颤抖而生涩地用自己的舌头顶开对方的牙齿，试探地勾起另一条，温柔地纠缠与剐蹭。

郑在玹觉得自己应该震惊地用力推开他，应该愤怒地质问。但是他发现自己并不讨厌。他发现自己甚至是欢喜的。

从心底深处莫名蔓延出的丝丝甜蜜感如墨滴入水般悠悠震圈荡开，把他的整颗心都染透了。

不知道过了多久，纠缠的两对唇终于分开，都因长时间的摩擦泛着红微微肿着。  
郑在玹终于睁开双眼，琥珀色瞳仁里透着迷茫，同时闪动着复杂的光。

李泰容把手从郑在玹脸上移开，轻轻摸着自己的唇瓣，垂下眼勾起嘴角柔柔地笑了：“即使记不起来也不讨厌吗。”  
他抬眼对上郑在玹双眸，眼里依然蕴着笑，鬓角旁的耳尖却违背淡定的表情可疑地红了起来，“原来你之前这么做的时候是这种感觉。” 他轻声念着，声音轻得仿佛是像对自己说，“我想这么做很久了，本来以为没有机会来不及了.....但是......” 黑曜石微黯了一瞬，他又笑了，“这样子我好像非礼了你啊，对不起啊~” 脸上却完全没有抱歉的表情。

郑在玹垂下眼定定呆了呆，沉默着像是在思考着什么，然后抬起头眼神复杂地看向李泰容，迟疑地开口：“你.......” 他想问为什么李泰容能看见自己的疤；想问为什么别的同学看不见李泰容；想问为什么只有自己能见到李泰容；想问为什么突然李泰容想听自己弹琴；想问李泰容知不知道他刚刚弹奏的那首曲子。他有太多问题想问李泰容了。

“你.....喜欢我吗？” 最后他听见自己问道。

李泰容像是愣了下，像是没想到郑在玹会问这个。他半低下头看着地板，长长的睫毛柔顺地垂着，在他眼下投下淡淡的阴影。  
郑在玹突然感觉一股浓重的哀伤感裹挟着扑面而来，李泰容整个人都像是被忧伤包裹着，连他自己的心都被这种扑面而来的忧郁牵动着莫名阵痛起来。随后李泰容抬起眼看着他笑了，美丽的平行四边形眼睛就那样静静注视着他，柔和的星光融化在黑润的眸中。  
李泰容并没有回答他的问题。

空气大概凝滞了十多分钟。李泰容好像轻叹了一口气，然后终于开口：“天空公园......”  
“听说天空公园现在的芒草很漂亮，哥还没有去过吧，周末我带哥去看看。” 郑在玹再次不受控制地脱口而出，然而自然得像是早已说过一模一样的句子。琥珀色眸子瞬间睁大，他伸手无意识地摸着自己的脖子，想穿过皮肤与组织层直接摸摸自己的声带，看看到底是什么东西在控制着它。

李泰容像是也愣住了，黑润的双眼怔愣了好一会儿，然后淡淡的笑意从眼底泛上来。  
“好啊。”  
李泰容说。

——————————————  
“它叫Ruby吗？是你起的名字吗？”  
今天在篮球场和金道英他们打球打得很晚，一身汗湿的郑在玹本来只是想到学校少人的后山吹吹凉风----这是他的“秘密能量站”，一个人静静躺在草地上吹风想着事情，可以很容易让他全然放松，卸下所有压力与疲惫。

“Ruby你这两天过得好不好？”  
“饿坏了吧，有没有自己找东西吃啊？前两天你没有来，我都快急死了。”  
“我今天带了很多的~不要急，慢慢吃~”

今晚突然想换一条路走，吹着习习凉风，天上是漫天星辰，郑在玹满足地边走边伸展着胸口，沉浸在安静但动人的夜色中。走着走着不远处的榕树背后传来熟悉的声音，不过语气比记忆中的要柔软多了。郑在玹呆了呆，忍不住转弯走了过去。

一向冷硬的眼角眉梢软下来，连带着下颚线的锋利感都去了好几分。李泰容一只手里拿着一大袋肉肠，另一只手揉着正在“吭哧吭哧”忙着进食的黑色小狗头顶，嘴里不断念叨着，好像在和小孩子说话一般。大大的黑色双眸里盛着满满的笑意，郑在玹从来不知道原来李泰容可以笑得这么灿烂，整个人都带着童真感。  
明明其实是这么柔软的人，为什么不让大家知道啊。平常摆出那么一副拒人于千里外的冷漠样子，郑在玹摇头笑笑，走上前搭话。

然而一听到郑在玹的声音，所有生动的表情迅速从那张脸上褪去，就像突然被冻住了一样。李泰容抬起头，眼里是满满的防备与抗拒，他抿紧了嘴并没有答话。  
郑在玹尴尬地抓了抓头发，幸好那只小狗好像很喜欢他的样子，扑过来趴住他的腿热情地吐着舌头，缓解了不少他的尴尬。  
郑在玹弯下腰，摸着那只小狗的毛发，扑棱扑棱闪着光的黑色眼睛和李泰容倒是很像，郑在玹想着又忍不住笑出来：“你叫Ruby对吗？很高兴认识你，我叫在玹~” 小狗汪汪汪地叫个不停，热情地用舌头蹭舔着他的手。

“你是怎么认识它的？真的好可爱。” 郑在玹笑着抬头看向李泰容，然后笑容僵在脸上。李泰容一直紧抿着嘴，眉眼间尽是不快，冷冷地盯着他与Ruby互动。  
“不关你的事。” 李泰容冷冰冰地回答，他蹲下来向Ruby招手，小狗立刻屁颠屁颠跑了过去。李泰容虽然脸上还是面无表情，但是郑在玹能看出他眼底的笑意，“Ruby乖，泰容明天再来看你。” 说完他揉了揉小狗头顶，然后把袋子递给郑在玹，郑在玹愣愣地接过，“既然你这么喜欢多管闲事，你来喂吧。我还有事先走了。” 说完头也不回地利落快步走掉。  
郑在玹看着他离开的背影还没有反应过来。  
不过背影看起来倒是很像落荒而逃。

郑在玹甩甩头，从袋子里掏出肉肠弯下腰: “来~Ruby~哥哥喂你吃东西~”  
全身漆黑的小狗扑闪着黑亮眼睛扭着小屁股跑过来的样子不知道为什么，莫名让他想到了李泰容这么跑的样子，想着想着他就忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来。

-  
之后的连续一个月郑在玹天天都特意绕路到那里，甚至有时李泰容还没来他就先逗着Ruby然后等着。  
他也不知道自己为什么会这样上心，大概是因为见到冰山融化的样子真的很有趣吧。是哪怕同桌了一年多他都没有见过的模样，虽然因为他的存在而有所保留，但李泰容一看到Ruby就柔软了许多，很多时候的样子怎么说......真的完全像小孩子一样......很可爱。

郑在玹想到李泰容逗Ruby的样子又笑了出来，摸了摸Ruby的头：“看着是头可怕的小狼，其实是只小猫咪呢。”

话音刚落小猫咪就冷着张脸过来了，双手插着兜，立体的五官冷峻而锋利，手臂瘦得青筋在薄薄肌肉表面像电线般纠缠着，乍一看倒真像头孤傲的狼。

李泰容一开始对郑在玹的存在完全排斥与抗拒，甚至为了避开后者连续四天都没有来，但是最后因为放不下Ruby第五天还是跑来了。后来好像就无可奈何地接受了这回事，渐渐地不时还会和郑在玹搭两句话。

所有人都觉得他冷漠又不好接近，他也刻意保持着这样的印象与距离，心底对他人触碰的渴望被他强行压下。没有期待就不会受伤，就这样把自己包裹得紧紧地就够了。大部分人很快就会被浑身带刺的自己扎得避退三舍，很好，就都离自己远远的就好了，总比扎伤自己好，反正他很早就习惯了孤单。只有郑在玹，仿佛扎不破的皮球一般，自己明明从来不回应，明明自己有时候说的话自己都知道多冰冷无礼，还每次都跟他说什么早安.....  
现在又闯进他唯一卸下盔甲的“私地”，依然是那样自以为是......总是自以为是地那样笑着，以为自己是白马王子人人都是应该喜欢他的公主吗？真是自大得令人讨厌，还总是一副无辜的样子.....但是心底忍不住泛上来的温暖感又难以自欺欺人.....不要靠我太近了，离火太近会灼伤的.....  
看，他现在又在这么笑了。

“泰容哥你来啦~”  
李泰容撇了撇嘴没应，走过去摸了摸Ruby的头，“Ruby今天好吗？泰容给你做了肉丸。” 说着从手里提着的黑布袋里掏出一个保温盒，里面躺着数颗圆滚滚的丸子。

郑在玹第一次看到李泰容带自己煮的狗粮喂Ruby时震惊了好一会儿，因为李泰容看上去一点不像会做饭的样子。想象了下李泰容系着围裙站在灶台前搅着冒着蒸汽的锅子，配上平常那副冷冷的表情，他记得当时自己忍不住笑了出来，搞得李泰容一直气鼓鼓地瞪他。  
他还上手抓了一个鸡肉窝窝头送进嘴里，看得李泰容愣住了睁大了眼，轻声嘟囔：“连Ruby的吃的都要抢，真是猪.....”  
“好香啊，没想到泰容哥你做东西这么好吃！” 吃什么都能吃得很香的郑在玹没有意识到自己吃得其实算狗粮的事实，赞叹着李泰容意料外的好厨艺，嘴里塞得鼓鼓的，粉色的夕阳光打在他白皙的脸上染得他的脸也粉粉的。  
李泰容撇撇嘴并腿坐在地上专心看着Ruby吃东西，下巴压在搁在膝盖的小臂上，“猪，我做的东西当然好吃。” 声音轻的应该只有自己能听到，但是不知道为什么那只粉粉的猪又笑了。  
笑起来真憨，好蠢，李泰容连自己嘴角勾起来都没有意识到。

“今天的丸子用什么做的啊~”  
“放了牛肉、胡萝卜、海带和圆白菜。”  
“啊对了！昨天我爸爸妈妈说同意我收养Ruby了，以后就来我家看吧~”  
郑在玹问过李泰容有没有想过收养Ruby，李泰容当时沉默了会儿没出声，过了好半天冷硬地吐出几个字：“我家不方便。” 郑在玹也就没有追着问下去，这几天他特地和父母撒娇软磨硬泡了好多次，终于被准许领Ruby回家。

李泰容没说话，黑润的眸子定定地看了他几秒然后瞥了开去，轻点了头算是同意。

郑在玹坐在草地上看着李泰容逗Ruby。

“慢点吃，不要急，我做了很多的。”金色的阳光把李泰容从发丝到睫毛都晕染成金色，皮肤也仿佛泛着金色的光晕，他伸手揉捏着Ruby下颚，笑得清澈而甜美。李泰容笑起来真的很好看，他怔怔地想。

被眼前晃动的一片金色迷晕了眼，郑在玹盯着李泰容颤动的粉嫩耳尖，在自己都没有意识到的时候，情不自禁凑过去将两片唇瓣印了上去。

触碰的时间其实很短，李泰容被惊得立刻躲了开，郑在玹也如梦初醒一样移开头，愣愣地摸着自己的唇，不敢置信自己刚刚做了什么。

“神经病。我又不是女孩子。” 李泰容惊慌地紧盯着地上绿油油的草苗，骨感的手指紧紧捂住了刚刚被郑在玹亲过的地方。

郑在玹看着李泰容烧红的脖子，突然从对自己行为的震惊中抽了出来。李泰容......是害羞了吗？.......  
“........我当然知道你不是女孩子......” 郑在玹撇了撇嘴，也低头看着草地轻声笑道，浑然不觉自己的脸上也飞上红云。

Ruby闷头吃了会儿，然后抬起头迷茫地看着两个干坐着的人，“汪汪”叫了两声，发现没有人理自己，又低头继续吃了起来。  
还是吃饭重要，人类真奇怪。

一阵微风吹过，两个人身上树叶的影子也跟着扑簌簌颤动了阵，就像两颗在胸腔内砰砰跳动的心脏一样。

少年时代真是好啊，少年人的感情总是纯粹的，不需要考虑那么多东西。喜欢只是单纯的喜欢，只需要沉溺在喜欢这件简单的事中就好了。金钱不重要，学识不重要，地位不重要，现实不重要......连性别在躁动的青春期好像也不是什么大不了的事情。

夏日燥热的空气中是阵阵聒噪的蝉鸣，心底突然出现的小鹿狠命地冲撞着，撞碎了沉积的雪。融化的雪水在两人间无声地流淌，从一个人的心里悄无声息地淌到另一个的心底去。


End file.
